Rahasia Dibalik Organisasi Akatsuki
by Black Card
Summary: Terbongkarnya rahasia anggota akatsuki, walaupun menyimpang dari kenyataan. Warning: jayus, ancur, gaje dan aneh.
1. Chapter 1

~Rahasia Dibalik Organisasi Akatsuki ~

Disclaimer : bang Kishimoto, kupinjam chara Narutomu ya

Mohon maap bila ceritanya garing dan bahasanya kurang bagus en sopan, karene saya masih junior & ini fic pertama saya.

Warning: Umur semua karakter saya ngawur & Banyak adegan kekerasan

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan ratednya, Mohon silahkan diberitahu..

Chapter 1

–Introduction-

Pada suatu hari disebuah hutan yg amat sangat terpencil dan terasing terdapat markas organisasi Akatsuki yg super duper miskin, kere dan kumuh. Terdapat berbagai macam mahluk yg mengenaskan & tidak berbentuk seperti :

Ketua (Pein) :

Gender laki-laki, memiliki mata seperti obat nyamuk, dan banyak piercing besi karatan yg menancap dimuka super duper ngeres & mesumnya .(Author: "reader setuju!!", Reader:" Setuju 100%!!")

Anggota :

Konan :

Gender: Perempuan. Manusia (lebih mirip tumpukan kertas Koran – dilempar sandal jepit ama konan -)yg terdiri dari kumpulan sampah kertas, bungkus nasi, & origami lecet yg sudah terkena cairan beracun dari Venus flytrap (Zetsu) .

Itachi (ceritanya masih idup): Gender : Laki-laki, umur : 55 thn -di Ametarasu Itachi, Author koma 22 tahun 2 bulan 22 hari– Ralat, Umur : 25 thn. Memiliki wajah dengan paras cakep yg super dupeerrr -diawasi itachi pake mangekyou sharingan- . (Author: "Alah ngomong aja kalau udah tua Bangka, buktinya banyak kriput dimuka loh tuh!!" -di Tsukiyomi Itachi – Author: "Yee.. Gak kena"- Author nginbrit naik becak ke Afrika-)

Deidara: Gender: tak jelas (Deidara: "Kok 'tak jelas' un?" –siap2 meledakan C4- Author: "Eiits mau saya ubah kaya apa? Banci, Homo, Lesbian atau Waria", Deidara: "Lho pilihannya kok gak bener semuah sih un!!!" Author: "Ck..ck… tau diri dong, guekan autornya jadi lo gak berhak marah, udah untung gue kasih tak jelas ketimbang tak bergender!", -Deidara sweatdrop-) rambut kuning panjang dikuncir satu , tangan ada mulutnya dan berprinsip: "seni adalah ledakan" ngomong sambil pose ala Gai & Lee (Author: "hoeeekkk")

Tobi: Gender: Laki-laki, Umur: ???/5thn (Tobi : "Apa maksudnya '???/5thn' sih?", Author: "Itu karena aku gak tau umurmu yg pasti jadi kutulis '???/5thn, ngerti?", Tobi: ber 'Oh' ria). Anak yg suka lollipop, suka pakai topeng oranye yg kaya obat nyamuk, Autis dan suka dipuji 'Tobi anak baik'.

Sasori (ceritanya masih idup) : Gender: Laki-laki, Umur: 21. Muka baby face, imut, cakep, ganteng & keren. Sikap cool, rambut warna merah. Penguna boneka kugutsu & jago dalam membuat boneka.(Deidara: "Curang un, masa Cuma sasori yg di kasih keterangan yg paling bagus un!". Pein, Konan& Itachi: "Betul, gak adil!!", Author: "Ingat, sayakan authornya jadi jangan protes, Sebaiknya kalian contoh tobi, dia sama sekali gak protes!!!"-di bom C4, di Tsukiyomi, di Rinnegan, di bungkus ama origami, Dan berhasil membuat Author koma 100 tahun 1 bulan 10 hari - Tobi: "tobi anak baek, tobi anak baik!!"-sambil teriak pake toa-).

Kisame: Gender: Hiu jantan (Kisame:" Oi author, kamu niat mati ya?", Author: "Gak tuh!!", Kisame: "kalau gak kenapa kamu tulis 'hiu jantan'??", Author: "Kenyataan kali!!"-dipukul Kisame pake beton 50kg-). Muka biru mirip kaya hiu yg dilaut, idola para hiu wanita dan Up to date bawa samehada: pedangnya yg gede kaya pentungan raksasa (lebay) .

Zetsu: Gender: Bunga jantan (Zetsu putih & hitam: "Ck….ck…. kasihan sekali author fanfic ini, belum apa-apa udah remuk badanya", Author: "Ya mending akulah timbang lo, bunga jantan Venus flytrap, gak jelas dan gak bener!!" –Zetsu mengejar author untuk dimakan, author ngibrit ke ujung dunia sambil bawa laptop-, Umur: 26. Pencinta tumbuhan, mempunyai dua kepribadian, pencinta bungan bangkai & dan segala jenis bunga beraroma busuk(bau badannya pun busuk).

Hidan: Gender: Laki-laki, Umur: 28thn. Penyembah aliran sesat DJ (Dewa Jasin), tak bisa mati, rambut kuning, dan senjata andalan adalah sabit bercabang tiga.(Author:" Eiiits, tunggu dulu, saya belum selesai") muka sok alim, sok keren, jaim dan dkk. (Pein, Konan, Deidara, Hidan& Itachi: "Bener – bener cari mati tuh Author!!!!", Author: " Gomen, ini cuma balas dendam karena telah ngeremukin badanku!!", Hidan: "Kok aku juga di ikutin sih?", Author: "Biar puas aja!" - Author berlari sambil mebawa laptop dengan kecepatan yg mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya larinya Eyeshield , karena dikejar segerombol makhluk aneh bernafsu penghancur & pembunuh berdarah dingin(yg tak lain dan tak bukan dalah Akatsuki, kecuali Kakuzu & Sasori yg cakep)-)

Kakuzu: Gender: Laki-laki, Umur: 30thn. Pencinta uang(Gila uang), bendahara akatsuki , dapat mencium keberadaan uang dalam radius 10 m, menggunakan kerudung dan cadar(kaya punya AAC), bekerja sambilan sebagai pembunuh orang berhadiah(sejenis pembunuh bayaran) dan jago menjahit. (Kakuzu: "Berani sekali kau menghinaku bocah tengik!!", Author: " Maaf bang, Maaf… nanti saya kasih 50 ribu,deh!", Kakuzu: "kurang, 100 ribu!"-sambil nodong pake sabitnya hidan-, Author:" Iya deh, hiiks….hiiks" -author nangis Bombay, akatsuki sweatdrop-)

To be continue……..

Mohon maaf pada semua fans Akatsuki karena cerita ini hanya fanfic belakang.

Dan cerita ini murni hasil jerih payah sang Author yg rada MKKB , jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan atau sama & dkk.

Di fic pertama caya, maaf bila author banyak ikut campur

Satu yg terpenting dari yg lain yaitu Author masih mengharapkan Reviewnya…


	2. Chapter 2

~Rahasia Dibalik Organisasi Akatsuki ~

Disclaimer : bang Kishimoto, kupinjam chara Narutomu ya

Chapter 2

- Pein secret Part I –

Pada suatu pagi hari yg cerah dihutan amat sangat terpencil dan terasing terdapat markas organisasi Akatsuki yg super duper miskin, kere dan kumuh. Terjadi keributan yg menggebrak meja hakim (ehh salah tulis)ralat: markas akatsuki.

Pein = P, Konan = Kn, Kisame=Ks & Kakuzu= Kk

P: "tidaaaakkkkk……"-teriak pake toa-

Kn: "ada apa sih pein-sama?"

Ks : "ketua mesum, kenapa lo pagi2 udah ribut? "

Kk: "Sekali lagi lo kayak gitu, tak akan kukasih nanti uang buat beli majalah playwaria & kutagih utang lo ama gue yg lo tugak 10thn!"

P: "nooooo…."-teriak pake kubah masjid-

Trio K (Ks, Kn,& Kk): "gak usah lebay kale!!" teriak mereka bareng –mengalahkan suara pein-

P: "Iya..iya gak usah lebay, kale!! "

Trio K: "Terus, kenapa lo pagi2 udah cari mati?"-Sambil Kisame bawa samehada, Konan bawa jarum kertas, dan Kakuzu bawa sabit Hidan-

P: "ampuuuunn, aku Cuma kaget ngeliat majalah playwaria edisi bulan ini!!!"-akatsuki sweatdrop-

Kn: "Emang napa? Ada pasangan YAOI baru ya?" –YAOI eyes mode: on-

Kk: "atau ada pembagian BLT gratis?" (Author: " kayaknya gak mungkin deh!")

Ks: "atau berita penangkapan hiu spesies warna biru? " (Author: "Itu malah gak mungkin!")

P: "Oh DJ(dewa jashin), apa yg terjadi pada babu-babuku ini" –sambil Lebay mode: on-

Hidan= H

H: "Oh pein ternyata kau penganut DJ ya, hiks…hiks…(nangis Bombay karena terharu)"

P: "Najis jong, ya **GAK LAH **masa gue nganut aliran tersesat yg baru aja diputuskan oleh majelis agama!" –Author lari dikejar hidan ampe keujung dunia-(Author: "kok aku sih," Hidan: "Ya….Iyalah sapa emangnya yg nulis fanfic ?"-Author tepar gak kuat lari karena badannya segede Chouji-)

H: "Enak aja lo, DJ itu bukan aliran sesat buktinya ampe sekarang banyak penggemarnya!"

Trio K + P: "Titi DJ kali!!" –Konan YAOI eyes mode: off-

H: "Alah sama DJnya aja!"

Merekapun terus bertengkar bagaikan perang dunia ke 4

Tiba-tiba Itachi lewat

Itachi= I

I: "woi, kenapa dari tadi kalian bertengkar mulu!"

Trio K + P +H: "Emang napa?"

I: "Berisik tau!!"(teriak pake toa)

Trio K + P +H: "lo lebih berisik dari kita kali!!"

Itachi mengaktifkan mangekyou saringannya untuk melempar teman-temannya kedimensi lain.

Di dimensi lain….

P: "oi, sekarang jam berapa?"

Kk: "jam 09.00, emang napa?"

P: "ngak papa" –inner: mampus gue, guekan ada janji jam 09.15 -

To be continue……..

Mohon maaf pada semua fans Akatsuki karena cerita ini hanya fanfic belakang.

Dan Author masih mengharapkan M2 (Mohon maaf bila ceritanya ngaco, gak menarik, garing, jayus & Mohon atas sumbangan review seiklasnya ya!!! ^_^) dari para manusia sekalian


	3. Chapter 3

~Rahasia Dibalik Organisasi Akatsuki ~

Disclaimer: bang Kishimoto, kupinjam chara Narutomu ya

Chapter 3

-Pein secret Part II –

Pein = P, Konan = Kn, Kisame=Ks, Kakuzu= Kk & Hidan= H

P: "Oi Kiss!!!" (sambil menghadap kearah Kakuzu)

K: "Lo minta dicium?"

H: "Ingat DJ melarang ketua melakukan hal tabu itu apa lagi ama Kakuzu!!"

Kn +Ks: "Betul betul betul betul !!!"(sambil nirukan suara upin ama ipin)

P: "Iiih, sapa kali yg mau ama Kakuzu, aku cuma mau manggil Kisame!!"

Trio K + H: "Oooohh…."

Ks: "terus napa loh manggil gue?"

P: "lo kan patnernya Itachikan, pasti tau kan cara untuk keluar dari sini !!"

Ks: "Hmm…."

1 Abad kemudian (gak ding!!)

P: "Oi, udah 5 menit nih!!, Sebenarnya kamu tau apa gak?"

Ks: "Gak!"-ngejawab dengan tampang innocent –

-Akatsuki Sweatdrop-

Tiba-tiba….

Someone: S

S: "Jual-jual pintu kemana saja, Pintu yg bisa mengeluarkan anda dari dimensi ini!!" -Teriak pake toa-

P: "Emang itu berapa, kus?"

S: "Enak aja lo tampang imut kayak kucing gini lo bilang tikus!!"

P: "Ya maap, jadi berapa?"

S (yg diketahui bernama Doraemon): "Murah kok Cuma $"

Kk: "Apa gak kemahalan?"

S: "Ya gak lah, wong yg biasanya kesini aja saia kasih tarif $"

Trio K + H+P: "Oooooohh….."

Mata Pein dkk melirik kearah Kakuzu

Kk: "Napa kalian pada liatin gue?"

Kn+Ks+P+H: "Gak, Cuma ngeliatin yg ada dibalik jubah lo!!"-Bareng-

Kk: "Pokoknya tidak, pasti kalian mau mengambil uangku ini kan?"

Kn+Ks+P+H: "Gak kok, cuma mau minjem" –Bareng lagi-

Kk: "Pokoknya gak!!"

S: "Jadi beli gak?"

Dan terasa hawa yg mengerikan dari Akatsuki cs yg mengarah kepada Kakuzu

Beberapa menit kemudian….

P: "Ini cing uangnya" –sambil nyerahin uang-

S: "Nah ini barangnya.." –diambilnya sebuah pintu warna biru dari kantonya yg warna putih-

Kk: "Hikss… Hikss… Puas kalian!!"

Kn+Ks+P+H: "Iya, Emang napa?" –Bareng lagi-

Kakuzu yg mulai gak waras karena udah keilangan uangnya pun mulai nyanyi gaje……

Kk: "Kau sakiti aku dengan uangku…."

Kk: "Dan kau tak peduli apa yg terjadi pada uangku…"

Kk: "Lelah hati ini menghitungnya"

Kk: "Uang ini miliikkuu…"

Sementara itu kita lihat anggota akatsuki yg masih berkutat dengan pintu kemana saja…

H: "Lebih baik aku saja yg menguji coba dulu pertama kali?"

Kn+Ks+P: "Silahkan!!"

H: "Tempat yg suci" –sambil megang kenop pintu kemana saja-

Setelah dibuka….

P: "Ini dimana?"

Kn: "Kok panas banget ya?"

Ks: "Lagian banyak orang pake baju putih muterin bangun bentuk kotak!!"

H: "Ini Mekah dan lebih jelasnya dikabbah, dudut!!"

Kn+Ks+P: "Haaaaaahhh…."

Dan giliran selanjutnya….

Ks: "Nah giliran gue yg nguji coba!!"

Ks: "Ikaaann.." -sambil megang kenop pintu kemana saja-

Setelah dibuka….

Mahluk spon berwarna kuning: "Aku siap, Aku siap, Aku siap!!"

Kn: "Ini dimana lagi ?"

P: "Bikini Bottom" –Sambil baca tulisan di papan-

Mahluk spon berwarna kuning (yg diketahui bernama Spongebob: Sp)

Sp: "Selamat datang dibikini bottom, mahluk **tak berbentuk**!!" (yg dibold berarti ada penekanan)

Ks: "Ini dia, dunia saudara-saudara kita…."

Kn+P+H: "Dunia sodara lo kale!!"

H: "Lagi pula masa ada kembaranya Kakuzu disini!!" –sambil nunjuk kekepiting aneh yg diketahui namanya tuan Krab-

Tuan Krab: "Uang, Uang, I love Uang"

P: "Yg anehnya lagi disini juga ada kembaranya Dei-dei(Deidara)" –Sambil nunjuk gurita warna ijo yg diketahui namanya Squidward-

Squidward: "Ini adalah seni!!" –Sambil nunjukin hasil tanah liatnya yg tak berbentuk-

Kn: "Dan **ANEH**nya ini kan laut, Kenapa ada Tupai Texas?" –sambil nunjuk tupai(Sandy) yg lagi membagakan dirinya yg berasal dari Texas-

-Akatsuki pun berbingung ria (Ps: kecuali Ks)-

Dan giliran selanjutnya….

Kn: "Biar aku uji dulu, ini berbahaya apa tidak!!"

P: "Up to you.." (Ks & H sedang asik dengan moment2 bahagia meraka karena impian tercapai)

Kn: "Cowok Cakep" -sambil megang kenop pintu kemana saja-

Setelah dibuka….

Kn: "Kyaaa…." –Teriak histeris-

P: "Emang ada apa, yang?"

Kn : "Ada Kim Bum, Lee Min Hoo, anggota lainnya F4 di BBF & Aktor cowok Korea yg ganteng lainnya !!"

P: "Oh, terus sekarang kita ada dimana?"

Kn: "Dasar kuper, kita sekarang ada di Korea tau!!"

(Dan sekali lagi Ks & H sedang asik dengan moment2 bahagia meraka karena impian tercapai)

P: "Kembali kedimensi lain" -sambil megang kenop pintu kemana saja-

Kembali kedimensi lain….

Kn+H+Ks: "Loh kok gak pulang!!"

P: "Rupanya kalian melupakan Kakuzu!!" –sambil nunjuk mahluk bercadar yg mojok di pinggir-

Kn+H+Ks: "Upss.."

P: "Nah sekarang baru kita pulang"

Pintu Kemana Saja: "Maaf baterai habis, saya akan mati"

Kn+Ks+P+H: "Tidakk…..!!"

Mereka pun membuang 8 menit untuk jalan2 kedunia lain

Inner Pein: "Mampus aku tinggal dua menit lagi" –Sambil liat jam gede yg baru saja ia nyolong dari Kelinci yg biasa pake jas di Alice In Wonderful land-

3 Menit berlalu…(jam 09.16)

Tiba-tiba tubuh Anggota Akatsuki yg berada di dimensi lain tak terkecuali Kakuzu pun tersedot. Dan sampai ketempat yg mereka rindukan, yaitu Markas **Bobrok **mereka tercinta -Author dibunuh Anggota Akatsuki-

Itachi = I & Tobi = T

I: "Bagaimana, puas berada didimensi lain yg kosong ?"

Kn+Ks+H: "Puas banget!!" –Itachi mlongo-

T: "Pein senpai, ada titipan dari orang yg tadi dateng ke sini cari senpai!!" –Sambil bawa kardus gede yg ada tulisan 'to: Pein'-

Yap, dengan tidak sengaja Tobi pun tersandung dan kardus gede itu terlempar ke Kisame, sukses membuat isi kardus itu berceceran karena tebasan reflek dari samehada Kisame.

Ini lah reaksi anggota aktasuki melihat barang didalam kardus untuk Pein itu :

Sasori : Histeris + Kegirangan karena ada boneka Dora The Explorer lengkap beserta seluruh karakter di Dora The Explorer.

Tobi: Kegirangan karena ada CD lengkap Video Dora The Explorer & ada penggemar lain Dora The Explorer.

Deidara: Hatinya sekarang sedang berbunga-bunga karena dapat patung tanah liat lengkap karakter Dora The Explorer

Kakuzu : Bahagia karena dapat menjual barang2 tersebut untuk mengganti uangnya yg ilang.

Kisame: Shock berat karena ketua yg dihormati ternyata adalah seperti itu.

Konan: Depresi karena mengetahui pacarnya seperti itu.

Itachi: Bahagia karena ada oleh2 buat cute outotonya, maklum Sasuke penggemar Dora The Explorer (Ketularan Naruto).

Hidan: Taubat dari aliran sesat DJnya

Zetsu: Mengulangi kata2nya yaitu "Kiamat" sebanyak 100x

Sudah bisa dipastikan Pein jadi gila, depresi, Histeris karena kehilangan wibawanya dan malu sampai pergi kesegitiga Bermuda karena rahasia yg paling ia jaga terbongkar.

Yaitu: Bahwa Pein adalah penggemar beraaattt.. Dora The Explorer.

-END OF PEIN SECRET-

To be continue……..

Mohon maaf pada semua fans Akatsuki karena cerita ini hanya fanfic belakang.

Satu yg terpenting dari yg lain yaitu Author masih mengharapkan Reviewnya…

Dan terimakasih atas reviewnya

Jawaban untuk siapa orang yg akan ditemui adalah…..

Diego (sepupunya Dora) dari Go Diego Go


	4. Chapter 4

~Rahasia Dibalik Organisasi Akatsuki ~

Disclaimer: yang jelas bukan punya aku

Warning: effek samping dari membaca fanfic ini adalah…. bila anda sedang stress, maka anda akan menjadi stress kuadrat. Dan anda akan yakin bahwa yg menulis fanfic ini benar2 MKKB.

Chapter 4

- Konan secret–

Seperti biasanya, Markas Akatsuki masih terlihat ramai seperti kapal pecah. Tobi yg kegirangan menyaksikan adegan Dora The Explorer, saat Dora menyuruh para penonton memeluk orang disampingnya. Dan kebetulan sekali yg ada disebelah tobi adalah Deidara jadi, Tobi memeluk Dei-dei(Panggilan Deidara dific ini), secara reflek dia melemparkan bom C4 tanah liatnya sambil berkata "meledak", Itachi yg berada di TKP langsung mengaktifkan mangekyou saringanya dan melempar effek bom itu kedimensi lain, dan naasnya Kakuzu, Konan, Pein, Deidara & Zetsu ikut tersedot ke dimensi lain. Itachi yg habis mengaktifkan mangekyou saringan pun tepar karena tertular virus tepar milik Kakashi –Author tepar habis di chidori sama Kakashi-

Kakashi: "Karena Autornya tepar maka fanfic ini dinyatakan –**TAMAT-**"

Author: "Enak aja lo guekan Authornya, masa lo yg mutusin!!"(Dalam keadaan seperti mumi)

Kakashi: "Bukanya tadi kamu kuchidori ya, Kok masih idup?"(Sambil nyengir tanpa rasa dosa)

Dengan nistanya Author menuliskan nama Hatake Kakashi dalam sebuah buku yg bertuliskan 'death note', dengan cara kematian keselek biji pisang susu.

Kira: "Oi, ada yg tau gak dimana death noteku ?"

Back to the story

Sementara di dimensi lain, Tertampanglah lima mahluk dengan penamipal tak berbentuk, tak jelas kelaminnya, dan tak jelas jenisnya. Pein yg pernah terdampar disini yg mengakibatkan terbongkarnya rahasianya langsung pundung dipojokan (Emang di dimensi lain ada pojokan?) . Sedangkan Kakuzu, Konan, Dei-dei, & Zetsu pun sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing:

Zetsu: masih asik dengan tanaman Venus flytrapnya (Author: "Oi darimana kamu dapet tuh Venus flytrap?", Zetsu: "Oh itu, gue baru aja nyolong dari orang yg tadi lewat sambil bawa banyak tanaman", Zetsu lainya: "itu loh yg barusan lewat, Rambutnya panjang warnanya kuning, mata satunya ketutupan rambutnya!!")

Kisame: masih asik mandangin dirinya sendiri di cermin ajaib(Cerminya nyolong dari kastilnya nenek sihir di snow white)

~ "Siapa yg paling ganteng diduniah ini? Tanya Kisame"

"Anda tuan.." Jawab cermin(Jawabnya sambil gemeter coz ditodong samehada ama Kisame)~

Konan: kali ini dia cuma diem tapi aja kaya orang nyembunyiin sesuatu

Dei-dei: Masih asik dengan temannya yg baru saja ia temui. ini dia deskripsi tentang temannya itu: rambut warna merah, suka sekali dengan pasir, & seorang yg bertampang ganteng.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Oi, udah selesai dengan dunia kalian?" Tanya Pein

"Udah Kapten" Jawab Kisame dan dkk

"Sekarang, siapa yg tau cara keluar dari sini?" Tanya Pein

"Gak tau Kapten" Jawab Kisame dan dkk (Ngomongnya bareng+ toa lagi) –Pein sweatdrop-

"Oi Kiss, nanti lo pukul nih dimensi sama samehada lo tapi tunggu aba2 gue!" Titah Pein pada Kisame

"Aye aye captain" Jawab Kisame

"Buat apa sih Kisame lo suruh mukul nih dimensi?" Tanya Zetsu

"Ck..ck.. emang disini Cuma aku yg pinter (Huuu…!!), gini loh! Kisame kan nanti mukul nih dimensi mungkin aja kita bisa keluar lewat lubang yg diciptakan Kisame(Emang bisa?)" Jawab Pein dengan narsisnya, sedangkan Konan dkk hanya ber 'oh' ria tanda tak mengerti.

"Are you ready kid?" Tanya Pein

"Aye… aye captain" Jawab Kisame

"I can't hear you" Kata Pein

"Aye...aye captain" Teriak Kisame pake toa masjid nyolong.

"Oi gak usah lebay kale!! " Bentak Deidara

Dengan sangat kuat, samehada Kisame menghantam dimensi lain ini. Muncullah lubang dari dasar dimensi itu dan menyedot Pein dkk.

Dan mereka pun sampai disebuah hutan. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah lagu ditempat mereka berada sekarang:

~Go Diego Go..!!

Deep inside the jungle where Mr. Nature is eating marshmallow

Coming to lazy is a very special crime

Talking to the animals is a crazy action

This rough and tough adventurer is sleeping all the time

Yovi n Zetsu… Zetsu… Zetsu… Go, Zetsu, Go

(Pelesetan lagu theme Go Diego Go)~

Dan mereka juga melihat seorang anak manusia bergrlantungan ama anak jaguar.

"Kok rasanya ada yg manggil aku ya?" Inner Zetsu

"Nyampe diamana nih?"Tanya Diedara

"Mene ketehek, wong hutan tempat markas kita gak sebagus ini!!" Jawab Kisame

"Lo gak papakan Konan?" Tanya Pein pada konan yg dari tadi diem aja.

"Gak papa" Jawab Konan (Inner: tahan Konan, tahan sampai kamu menemukan 'Itu')

"Hello, namaku Diego" kata diego memperkenalkan diri

"Gue tau kok, lo kan yg biasanya ditonton Tobi" Jawab Deidara

"Berarti Kita masuk tipi dong!!" Kata Kisame dengan narsisnya menghadap kekameramen.

"Ck….ck…. sejak kapan Kisame ketularan virus narsisnya Itachi?" Tanya Pein pada batinya

"Oi bi, selametin kita dari sini seengaknya lo suruh si Itachi kek!!" Kata Deidara sambil ngadep kearah Kameramen.

Sementara dimarkas Akatsuki…

"Wow hebat, para senpai sekarang masuk tipi hole!!" Teriak Tobi yg lagi nonton tipi(Suara teriakanya malah lebih parah dari nyayi Giant bahkan sempat membuat gempa bersekala 7,1 Skala Richer di markas Akatsuki)

"Woi, napa lo ribut tobi the good boy?" Tanya Itachi yg terbangun dari virus teparnya berkat suara Tobi.

"Pein senpai dan para senpai lainnya masuk tipi!!" Jawab Tobi, Itachi hanya ber 'oh' ria melihat teman-temanya masuk tipi.

Kembali ketempat Pein dkk….

Tiba-tiba tercium bau yg amat sangat busuuuk banget ngalahin baunya Rafflesia Arnoldi disekitar tempat Pein dkk ama Diego.

"Bau siapa nih ?, **BUSET BAU BANGET**" Tanya Kisame, sedangkan Diego dan anak jaguarnya langsung tepar mencium bau yg 7 hari 7 malam gak bakal ilang walau mandi kembang 7 rupa.

"Pasti baumu, atau baumu, atau baumu!" Pein berkata sambil nunjuk Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara pake senjata M16 yg baru saja ia nyolong dari mahluk kaya setan dengan rambut spike mencuat keatas berwarna kuning dengan tinggi badan 176 cm.

"Gue.." Terdengar suara orang berkata tapi lebih mirip orang berbisik dari arah Konan

"I can't hear you" Kata Pein sambil niru openingnya spongebob.

"GUE yg ngeluarin bau itu dan gue habis kentut, puas lo?" Teriak Konan frustasi stadium akut

-Akatsuki cengo-

"Gila pantes aja setiap kali lo diem langsung kekamar mandi dan bau WC yg gak ketulungan itu ternayata tercemari ama bau ken**-**"Belum selesai Kisame berbicara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'BLAM.. BUK.. PAAAK..' dan terlihat lah hiu biru terbang keangkasa bahkan melayang mendekati matahari bersama pedangnya.

-Akatsuki cengo kuadrat-

Di markas Akatsuki….

"Waaa… ada bintang jatuh!!" Kata Tobi

"Saya beri dua permintaan" Kata Jin dari bintang jatuh itu yg tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk dalam fanfic.

"Aku pengen Kakuzu senpai mbalek" Kata Tobi

Tiba-tiba muncul hiu warna biru bersama pedangnya jatuh dari langit dan mendarat tepat di markas Akatsuki.

"Wah Kisame senpai, tapi kenapa Kisame senpai kembali dengan terbang bukanya berenang?" Tanya Tobi.

"Oh itu, jadi…"(Flashback mode:on) saat itu Kisame sedang berbicara, tapi belum selesai berbicara tiba-tiba sebuah bom tanah liat yg dilempar Konan meledak tepat di depan Kisame, origami Konan membentuk gumpalan seperti batu yg amat besar dan menghantam badan Kisame dan Konan memukul Kisame dengan samehadanya seperti memukul bola baseball dengan bat. Yap, dengan suksesnya Kisame terbang keangkasa bersama pedangnya (Flashback mode:off)

"Oi, jangan lama-lama tinggal 1 permintaan aja!" Kata jin bintang yg udah bosen dengerin ocehan Kisame.

"Aku pengen Pein, Konan, Zetsu & Dei senpai mbalek" Kata Tobi

"Ocre, oke & sip!" Kata jin bintang

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang hitam yg memuntahkan beberapa mahluk aneh. Setelah melakukan tugasnya jin bintang pun pergi.

"Hore, para senpai kembali" Teriak Tobi girang

Tanpa disadari tatapan death glare diberikan Konan pada mereka(Kisame, Pein, Zetsu & Deidara) disela kebahagianya karena bisa pulang. Dari tatapan itu mengatakan bahwa 'Awas kau jangan berani-berani bilang pada siapapun, kalau tidak…'

Yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah.

-END OF KONAN SECRET-

To be continue….

Masih adakah Mistype di chapter ini, bila ada mohon di beritahu…..

Author: "Maaf kan saya bila cerita fic ini makin lama makin jayus, panjaang dan garing"

Kakashi: "Emang dari dulu kali, ternyata lo baru nyadar"

Author: "Enak aja , bukanya lo udah mati keselek biji pisang ?"

Kakashi: "Yg mati itu Lee karena keselek biji pisang"

Author: "Loh kok jadi Lee sih?"

Kakashi: "Ya iyalah wong yg suka makan pisang itu Lee kan dia sudaranya simpanse, sedangkan aku alergi banget yg namanya pisang!!"

Author: "Cih, rencana A gagal"

Kakashi: "Apa kata lo barusan?"

–akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran antara dua mahluk Gaje-

Tobi: "Karena Tobi is a good boy maka Tobi menggatikan Author untuk meminta review seihklasnya".


	5. Chapter 5

~Rahasia Dibalik Organisasi Akatsuki ~

Disclaimer: yang jelas bukan punya aku

Warning: Semua yg ada difanfic ini mustahil dan jangan dipercaya

Dan dengan nistanya Author telah membuat sebuaha fanfi—(Author dilempar sandal jepit dan sukses masuk kedalam mulut Author)

The Last Chapter

- Another Member Akatsuki secret–

Pada suatu pagi hari yg cerah di hutan amat sangat terpencil dan terasing terdapat markas organisasi Akatsuki yg super duper miskin, kere dan kumuh –Author dicincang idup-idup ama anggota Akatsuki-. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya terjadi keributan dimarkas Akatsuki tercinta(Hoeek..), mari kita tengok markas Akatsuki.

"Gyaaaa…." Teriak Itachi pake toa masjid yg amat sangat keras banget dan mengakibat gempa berskala 8,0 Skala Richer

(Project pop mode: on)

"Nape lo?" Tanya Kisame

"Nape lo?" Tanya Konan

"Nape lo?" Tanya Pein

(Project pop mode: off)

"Gak napa-napa kale!!" Jawab Itachi

"Terus lo ngapain teriak ?" Tanya Hidan yg tergangu oleh teriakan Itachi

"Gue cuma gak terima, masa my cute otouto pacaran ama nih Author fanfic!!" Jawab Itachi sambil nunjukin majalah yg bertuliskan 'Sasuke **x **De-chan*'

-Mari kita liat reaksi para anggota Akatsuki-

Sasori: tiba-tiba muntah-muntah karena nek sama nih Author fanfic(Author: "Hikss..Hikss..Kenapa kau begitu padaku sasoku tercinta ?" –Author koma 12 tahun 10 bulan 12 hari karena dicincang, diparut, dibakar, direbus & digoreng idup-idup ama Sasori FG & Sasuke FG-)

Konan: cuma cengo tapi bukan cengo kuadrat lagi melainkan cengo stadium akut banget.

Kisame: nangis terharu karena author itu saudaranya satu bangsa yaitu bangsa ikan –Kisame tepar karena dipangang idup-idup ama Author pake api itemnya Itachi-

Kakuzu: biasa aja, lagian percuma aja dia jual nih berita gak bakal laku.

Hidan: Sujud ampun dan langsung tobat untuk yg kedua kalinya dari aliran sesat DJnya, dan kali ini karena keseriusanya ampe di dipanggil 'Ustad Hidan'.

Zetsu: langsung berubah jadi pecinta hewan sejenis set, ulet, kecoak dkk.

Deidara: ngomong Kiamat, kiamat, kiamat sampai bibirnya jadi BiMoLi*

"Ck…ck… pantesan aja yg lo baca majalah '25 Hal Ngaco Limited Edition' ya beritanya mustahil semua!!" Kata Pein nasehatin anak buahnya.

"Pantesan aja, masa disini Hidan pecinta sesama jenis yg jadi pasangannya Kakuzu" Kata Itachi

" Astaga najis joooong, DJ melarang keras gue melakukan itu apa lagi ama mayat idup!!" Kata Hidan dengan shocknya

" Lagian siapa juga yg mau ama mumi idup kayak elo, mending ama Uang-chan tercinta!!" Kata Kakuzu sambil meluk-meluk uangnya

"Bukan itu aja masa disini dituliskan bahwa kakashi pecinta kecoak" Kata Deidara sambil baca majalah -Author ngibrit bawa laptop kekutub utara dengan kecepatan cahaya karena dikejar-kejar kakashi yg sudah mengaktifkan mangekyou-

"Dan masih ada yaitu Sasori fans berat Deidara, Deidara peggemar berat Tukul Arwana, Tobi suka bokep, Itachi saat tidur suka minum susu didot ama bawa boneka hello kitty, Kisame hobi beli playwaria & Zetsu menderita Autis akut" Kata Konan melanjutkan perkataan Deidara

"Dan majalah ini di produksi oleh NaruAnna Corporation" Kata Itachi

"NaruAnna bukanya Author nih fanfic?" Tanya Kisame

"Betul betul betul" Jawab Konan

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke Indonesia!!" Kata Pein

"Oke captain" Jawab anggota Akatsuki

* * *

Setelah melalui perjalanan cukup panjang yaitu 5 menit (Reader: "Kok cepet amat sih?", Akatsuki: "Ya iyalah wong kita nyolong pintu kemana ajanya doraemon!!"). Mahluk-mahluk aneh itupun akhirnya sampai ke Indonesia tepatnya di depan tempat tinggal Author.

(Ps: Konan & Pein udah gak ada lagi urusan ama nih author jadi mereka ngibrit ke bali)

"Gile panas ama nih disini!!" Kata Kisame yg udah kelepak kelepek kaya ikan yg tak berada diair

"Sabar dong nih author fanfic emang rada busa*, lagian dari tadi aku menjet nih bel rumah ampe tangan kue putus tuh author gak keluar" Kata Sasori sambil bawa tangannya yg niatnya minta dijaitin ama Kakuzu

"**OI AUTHOR FANFIC CEPETAN KELUAR LO KALAU GAK GUE BOCORIN RAHASIA LO!!**" Kata Tobi dengan suara yg dapat membuat Bumi gonjang-ganjing

Berkat teriakan Tobi, Author pun keluar sambil bawa Basoka, granat, golok, dinamit, pisau daging ampe Death note pun dibawa.

"Gila nih author mau nyambut tamu apa mutilasi orang" Kata Hidan yg langsung mulutnya komat-kamit nyebut DJ

"Yang gila ya kalian, pengen liat gue mati jantungan apa?" Tanya Author yg udah pengen mutalasi orang

"Pengen kok" Jawab Akatsuki kompak

Dengan amat sangat bernafsu authorpun mengeluarkan jurus andalanya, yaitu….

"Pose seksi no jutsu" Kata Author yg udah mulai masang pose-pose gaje bin jijai untuk dipandang

-Akatsuki muntah-muntah 7 hari 7 malam nonstop-

"Enak aja lo badan seksi kayak Julia Perez gini pada muntah, apa sih mau kalian?" Tanya Author yg udah ngambek gak mau ngelanjutin nih fanfic(Kakashi: "Gilee badan gedenya kaya Chouji gitu lo bilang mirip Jupe, muna lo!!" –Tertampang lah kakshi yg tepar gara-gara keselek sandal jepit author- Author: "Hore rencana B berhasil")

"Ye gitu aja ngambek padahal gue cuma mau tanya" Jawab Deidara

"Nanya apaan?" Tanya Author yg udah gak ngambek lagi karena dikasih kaset film Dora The Explorer lengkap yg Deidara dapetkan dari nyolong punya Pein

"Eh, lo dapet dari mana berita nista yg gak bener itu?" Tanya Hidan

"Enak aja lo katain berita gak bener, gini-gini gue punya bukti ?" Jawab Author enteng sambil nunjukin beberapa foto. Di foto itu tampak sebuah mahluk yg bentuk kepalanya mirip ama Venus flytrap lagi main pasir sama anak TK Konoha, sedangkan foto lainya ada yg lagi naik roller coaster kusus anak bayi dan foto pas lagi make popok.

Hidan yg liat tuh foto langsung tobat untuk ketiga kalinya dan langsung naik haji kilat yg 5 menit aja selesai, Kakuzu ketawa-ketiwi gaje sambil meluk-meluk uangnya, Tobi hatinya lagi berbunga-bunga karena punya temen yg sama-sama autis, Kisame ngakak bareng pedangnya samehada yg punya mulut.

"Bukan itu aja!!" Kata Author sambil nunjukin beberapa foto. Yang kali ini berada difoto adalah Kisame yg lagi baca playwaria edisi perdana, ada juga foto pas Kisame beli majalah 'YAOI ku' dan ada foto pas kisame lagi YAOI face mode: on yg kefoto bersama koleksi majalah Playwaria ama 'YAOI ku' yg hampir setruk itu.-Kisame: "Oi, jangan sembarangan buka aib gue lo ya?" –Author ngibrit naik angkot nyolong karena dikejar-kejar hiu biru-

Itachi pun ngakak guling-guling di jalan ampe hampir ke injak truk lewat, Tapi belum selesai Itachi menikmati ketawa hebohnya itu Author udah nunjukin beberapa foto. Yang ternyata difoto itu ada Itachi lagi minum susu didot gamba Dora di kamarnya, ada juga saat itachi buka lemari yg isinya boneka-boneka Dora, Boot, Diego dkk yg paling mengejutkan adalah saat itachi tidur memakai piyama Dora dan bertuliskan 'I love Diego'.

"Oi bi, nih majalah bokep ama video miyabi yg lo pesen" Kata Sanji yg turun dari kapalnya Monkey de Luffy cuma buat ngasih majalah bokep ke tobi yg setelah itu langsung ngibrit

"Datang tak diundang pulang ngibrit" Kata Hidan

"Uapa…. Jadi itu bener kamu itu suka bokep ya bi, dasar Tobi is bad boy!!" Teriak Akatsuki terkejut(Kecuali Kakuzu)

"Uwaa.. Tobi is good boy, uwaaa…" Rengek Tobi

"Dan ini dia bukti kalau Deidara penggemar Tukul Arwana" sekarang author nunjukin foto-foto sama rekaman suara Deidara.

"Baik dengarkan baik-baik!!" Nasihat dari Author

"Dan cobaku dengar dan kuingat, apa yg sedangkan kulakakukan, aku hanya inggin menikah dengan Tukul, menikah dengan Tukul!!" Terdengar suara nyanyi deidara nyanyi lagunya Hijau Daun walau ngawur. Setelah ngedenger nyanyian Deidara, Akatsuki kupingnya pada budi* semua. Sedangkan foto-foto itu adalah foto saat deidara lagi terpanah melihat Tukul di Empat mata dan ada foto pas Deidara meluk-meluk poster Tukul arwana pas bibirnya lagi monyong.

Sasori muntah-muntah setelah ngelihat sifat asli patnernya itu. "Loh kok muntah, padahal kamu kan gak kalah aneh " Kata Author sambil muter rekaman suara

"Dei is giving me too many things

Lately, Dei is all I need

Dei smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me YAOI coz I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your Fan girls?"

When we are normal you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think love is normal and straight"

When you walk away

you don't hear you say

Please Waria, don't go

Simple like YAOI is the way that you're making we're love

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond in Akatsuki

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings my fans girls doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond in Akatsuki

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings my fans girls doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before"(Deidara = Dei) Terdengar suara Sasori yg begitu merdu dan khitmat menyanyikan lagu 'Simple and Clean' Sountrack Kingdom Heart di rekaman tersebut

"Jadi selama ini Sasori ngefans aku un!!" Kata Deidara terkejut

"Gak mungkin Sasori kita yg imut+cakep ini suka Deidara, Tidaaakk..!!" Teriak Sasori FG yg banyaknya sejibun dan setelah itu langsung tepar satu persatu kayak domino

"Buktinya bukan itu aja!!" Kata Author tersenyum licik dan ditujukkan beberapa foto pas sasori nyium-nyium foto Deidara, dan ada foto Kakuzu saat bermesraan dengan Hidan

"Oi darimana kamu dapetkan bukti-bukti nista ini?" Tanya Akatsuki yg udah pada kepEngen nyincang nih author

"Dari Kakuzu" Jawab Author enteng

"Kakuzuuuuuuu………." Teriak Akatsuki

"Eh itu ya, lumayan buat ngelunasi utang kalian yg banyak banget!!" Kata Kakuzu enteng sambil mengamankan uang-uangnya

"Tenang aja kok berita aku sama Sasuke cuma bo'ong belakang, dan majalah buatanku sekarang udah tersebar keseluruh konoha maupun seluruh Negara ninja bersama dengan bukti-bukti berita tersebut" Kata Author enteng, Itachi lega

"Uapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………………………………." Teriak Akatsuki Histeris

(Sementara Konan & Pein sekarang sedang berjemur di panatai Kute, Bali)

Sedangkan di Konoha…

"Dasar, my baka aniki bisa-bisanya rahasianya ketahuan!!" Teriak Sasuke kesal sambil membaca majalah '25 Hal Ngaco'

"Ternyata Kisame senpai penggemar YAOI!!" Teriak Suigetsu syock yg sedang membaca majalah '25 Hal Ngaco'

(Kenapa Suigetsu ada di konoha? Karena menemani Sasuke untuk berkunjung kemakam orang tuanya)

~The End~

Maafkan saya bila bahasa inggrisnya kacau coz Author gak pinter bahasa inggris

Untuk kata yang saya beri(*) kepanjanganya adalah:

BiMoLi: Bibir monyong lima senti

Budi: Budek Dikit

Busa: Budek stadium akut

Walaupun saya tau udah banyak yang tau nih singkatan

Dan saya mohon maaf bila chapter terakhir yang paling jayus, gaje dan aneh karena saya bukan masashi Kishimoto

Maafkan saya Akatsuki FC, rahasia yang saya bongkar disini hanya fiksi belakang

"Mohon atas reviewnya…" Kata Author


End file.
